Hopelessly Hopeful
by Hard-Kaur
Summary: This selection is from New Moon, while Bella and Jake are in Bella’s truck, and Bella just ditched Jake because she saw Carlisle’s car in front of her house. Luckily for her, it was Alice, but what if it wasn’t...
1. Intruder

**Chapter 1: Intruder**

* * *

_**This selection is from New Moon, while Bella and Jake are in Bella's truck, and Bella jut ditched Jake because she saw Carlisle's car in front of her house. Luckily for her, it was Alice, but what if it wasn't...**_

_(DISCLAIMER: I am not the creator of these characters; I have just improvised the story line created by Stephanie Meyer._)

* * *

I grabbed the key with sweaty hands form under the eve. My heart was already crashing in chest from when Jacob first caught the scent of Carlisle. On my second try, I was able to twist the knob and head into the dimness of my house. It felt too real, too good to be true, and I shuddered at the cliché.

To make sure my eyes weren't deceiving me, I cast a quick glance at Carlisle's car, faintly glowing in the dimness of a nearby street light. It had the same glossy black exterior with the tinted windows that made it feel like dusk even at noon. But as I squinted in the mist, I realized I could see the faint outline of the seats, the steering wheel...a feat that would have been impossible for a car with dark tint. It wasn't Carlisle's car at all.

Nausea hit my stomach, and I inhaled to prepare to let out a scream, and a flash of white blinded my vision, and rammed into my mouth. Hard. Like cement. I squeezed my lids, praying Charlie hadn't come home. The hand on my mouth stifled the sobs that threatened to explode. But even behind my closed lids I imagines fiery curls, a crouch, and the deranged face of Victoria and her thirst. A low hiss escaped from the intruder's throat, suddenly calming my frantic heart-beats.

It was a hiss too low to belong to a female. I prayed this time that this vampire would be more merciful than Victoria had intended to be. My hallucinatory Edward was defining me with his growls. The unfamiliar vampire spun me around and pinned me to my now shut front door. I knew I was facing him, I could feel his eyes on my closed ones. I gathered the courage...or bravado I had left to look into the eyes of a new hunter. I stared back to an unfamiliar face, who's menacing burgundy eyes locked with mine. A surge of useless relief washed through me as I realized he wasn't thirsty.

It what useless relief because it meant he had come here for another intention.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW PLEASE, you know your finger is itching to click the _Review_ Button.**


	2. Her

**Chapter 2: Her**

_This selection is from New Moon, while Bella and Jake are in Bella's truck, and Bella just ditched Jake because she saw Carlisle's car in front of her house. Luckily for her, it was Alice, but what if it wasn't... _

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the creator of these characters; I have just improvised the story line created by Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

"Is this her?"

The malicious intruder seemed to ask in a low, generic voice. Realization hit me below the belt, and my knees began to quiver…we weren't alone. My standard vision hinted a movement by the outdated living room couch. My intruder's eyes were on the same couch for an instance, until his noxious gaze continued to hold mine.

"What are you doing Bella?!"

It wasn't the red-eyed fiend who asked me this, but it was Edwards's grief stricken velvet voice, questioning my inability to move. The intruders eyes flashed back to Charlie's couch and instinctively so did mine. I saw unrecognizable figure rise with surreal grace in the darkness. The blackened silhouette loped towards me.

"Ahh, it is Bella…and it has been too long."

The voice made my head feel faint, and if the intruder didn't have a firm grasp on me, I would have surely collapsed. It was a voice belonging to a female.

As if summoned form the deepest and darkest of my nightmares, a familiar face stepped into view. I bit down on the stone hand of the intruder, as I recognized the face…Victoria.

But the blaze of her scarlet hair was just a buzz on her scalp. She saw where my gawk lingered at her head. As a slow grin of triumph and victory crossed her face, the air took in from my nose was suddenly heavy and stifled. She began to laugh long and high.

"I know," she laughed as her fingers lightly grazed her scalp, "But it had to go, I couldn't come here so obvious, with your _friends_," she implied thickly, oblivious to the hole in my torso, ripping at the edges.

"But I see now that wouldn't have ever been a problem." she mused, and then eyed her accomplice meaningfully.

"Riley," she said and his marble hold left my face.

She stepped in front of me taking Riley's place. She kept her face composed, but the excitement in her bright, black eyes gave her away. My body stiffened in response to her eyes. I went rigid because I felt pain coming.

**I WILL CONTINUING WRITING THE REST IF YOU GUYS COULD PLEASE ATLEAST GIVE MORE REVEIWS ;).**

**--Please and thank-you--**

* * *


	3. Other End of the Line

**Chapter 3: Other End of the Line**

* * *

_***Feel free to check out my latest story: Alice in Wonderland, which involves the unwritten and forgotten piece of Alice Cullen's life.***_

_This selection is from New Moon, while Bella and Jake are in Bella's truck, and Bella just ditched Jake because she saw Carlisle's car in front of her house. Luckily for her, it was Alice, but what if it wasn't... _

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the creator of these characters; I have just improvised the story line created by Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

She continued to stare me down with her feline eyes.

Without breaking her forceful hold on my eyes, she purred "Riley…you can bring in the supplies." Her lips wrapped around the last word, hinting that whatever Riley was bringing wasn't as harmless as the word "supplies" suggested.

While my breathing crept over the edge of hyperventilation, Riley left without a sound, without bothering to close the door behind him. The drenched wind coming from outside lashed at my face, but that was the very last of my worries.

Her hand reached forward, while the pounding in my chest came to sudden stutters and stops. With her extended arms, she lifted my hand, and held it gently between both of hers. In any other company, this gesture would have been to express sympathy, but the scene was much too deadly for that.

"You see, Bella," she began to reveal, "Edward has made my life so much easier," she continued while Edward's voice hissed in my ears, "I didn't imagine that the day I would come here," she waved her arm, "that it would be child's play to find my purchase…of course you probably already know who that it," she said while scrutinizing me.

But I could barely here her words, I was too close to losing consciousness, and it didn't help that simulation growls ripped from Edward's voice.

She suddenly chuckled, bright and happy. "Bella, I would love to tell you that this isn't going to hurt, but," she sighed, "I would be lying to the both of us." Her words brought back the faint memories of Laurent, whispering the same words in Edward's meadow, before Jake and the rest of them had saved me.

Oh my god! Jacob! Thank g-d he was long gone. I couldn't bear to imagine him being alone, combating _two_ sadistic vampires! I felt myself intake a staggered, loud breath. My obvious horror seemed to amuse Victoria further.

A smile was playing on her lips when she began saying, "Hmmm, we'll begin soon, Riley's back with–"

But her voice was cut off with the shrill ring of the telephone. The ringing continued while Victoria's face grew thoughtful.

"Riley, be a darling and get that for Bella," she said calmly. Riley appeared out of no where, and danced to the phone. The room had grown so quite, that the instance Riley lifted the phone; I could here a panicked voice on the other end.

"Bella? Bella?" the voice chanted on the other end, while my stomach seemed to drop in my abdomen. I recognized Jake's husky voice as he continued to call my name. From the corner of my eye, I saw Victoria's head shake slightly, and Riley smashed the phone down on the jack.

Victoria's face was painted with a fresh, hostile grin. I felt myself sway uneasily from fear. It wasn't fear from Victoria's ominous smile, but fear that I knew Jake would be coming to investigate…alone.

* * *

**_PLEASE STAYED TUNE FOR MORE COMING SHORTLY!! AND PLEASE KEEP WRITING REVIWS!!_ and read my other story, yay ;)**


	4. Colliding

**Chapter 4: Colliding**

* * *

_**Hey, guys, just a quick note: I was looking at the stats for this story vs. my other story, Alice in Wonderland, and I was suprised at the amounts of hits I was getting at this one....I really thought that Alice in Wonderland is one of my better written stories........**_

**_Anyways, I have a week off, so I'll be able to update much sooner, I'm just sad, I don't get many reviews :(_**

**_But THANKS to those who do!!!!!_**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the creator of these characters; I have just improvised the story line created by Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

While I was anticipating a massive wolf bursting through the door, I barely realized Victoria and Riley's movements. I forced myself to tear away from thoughts of Jacob, and try to understand what exactly Victoria had store for me.

I peered over to see Riley juggling a massive load in his arms, a load that would have been much too heavy for any human hands. He began to put his burden on the ground, while Victoria was telling him,

"Yes, you can put the covers over the window now." I could make out Riley picking up several thick, long rectangular pieces. With surreal speed, he began placing them on all the windows in sight.

Victoria met my bewildered expression. "They're sound proof sheets," she enlightened me, "We wouldn't want the neighbors to wake up, and just hinder my _work_ here," she added sarcastically.

I shuddered deeply when I realized what she was implying. She had meant screaming…she wouldn't want the neighbors to wake up from _my_ screaming. I looked over at Riley, who was standing by the door, guarding it. I had no chance of escaping, even if I was able to outrun a couple of vampires.

Abruptly, Victoria stretched out her cat-like hand at Riley. Riley, almost inconspicuously, placed a box-like item on her hand. I struggled in the dark to make out the label on the container, and failed.

Victoria allowed her self, with much enthusiasm, to read the label for me. "Oh its just gasoline," she said dismissively. She must have seen the horror on my face, and decided to continue, "Well, your Edward, had done the same to James, and burnt the building to the ground leaving _me_ no hope. I am simply returning the favour, by leaving _him_ no hope."

She had the story wrong, Jasper and Emmett had "taken care" of James_ before _they burned the dance studio to the ground. Edward was with me, trying to save me. Even in my situation, the hole in my stomach threatened to leave my paralyzed from hurt.

I could clearly see Victoria had another plan. She was going to burn me alive. But Riley disturbed my horrified train of thought, when he suddenly pushed against the door, as if he was preparing to hold something back.

Victoria snarled, and I assumed both of them heard something I couldn't. Oh no. Oh no! _Jacob_!

I heard ear shattering crash, when Jacob slammed into the door, in between him and Riley. It surprised me that Riley was struggling to hold him back. Jake smashed into the front door a second time. A third time. On his forth try, Riley's hands faltered, and the door broke open.

From the gleam of the nearby street-light, I saw the out-line of an enormous wolf.

_**

* * *

**_

And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check out my other story, I think its better than this one, but I won't continue Alice in Wonderland if I don't get enought hits and reviews :(

* * *


	5. Shatter

**Chapter 5: Shatter**

* * *

**WOW, I'm uploading new chapters pretty fast, I guess that's what you get when you have a week off, unlimited supply of coffee and a laptop. But sadly, the ucoming days are busy for me, because I do have a life outside of FanFic ;), but I will try none-the-less to pupload more!!! All I ask of you is to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! (heheheh, that last bit rhymed)**

* * *

**Uh-Oh…Jacob to the rescue as usual. But this time, he's outnumbered two to one...**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these characters invented by Stephanie Meyer. Only the story line.

* * *

Growls erupted from all around. Jacob wolf's eyes locked with mine for a moment. Even in that second, I could see all the hurt and betrayal I caused him.

Unexpectedly, the snarls from Victoria were cut short. Jacob wolf took advantage of the distraction, and his entire auburn body mass landed on top of Riley.

In the spur of the moment, Victoria grabbed a fistful of my shirt from that back, and took off like a bullet, up the stairs. I could hear Jacob bark in fury as Victoria mindlessly ran.

She dragged me along, with my feat and legs smashing, up each step. I let out an involuntary agonized scream and she dashed even faster, my entire house a blur around me. She burst through the door of Charlie's room, and threw me down on the floor…hard. I let out a gasp from the sharp pain that seemed to paralyze my legs.

I heard glass shatter downstairs, and a sudden increase in the volume of growls. It didn't sound like is was _just_ Jacob and Riley downstairs anymore. The tears flowed endlessly as I thought about Jake, and I prayed with all the might I had left, that he was the one winning the combat.

I heard more glass smash very close, and turned my head instinctively to the noise. Victoria was standing by the now open window, with pieces of it under her bare feet. In one movement, she leaped toward me, grabbing me sideways with one arm.

We flew out the window, and she landed into a smooth run into the forest. I looked back at my home, casting it my last farewell look.

The last thing I heard, before my lids slipped closed from both exhaustion and terror, was an agonized howl.

* * *

**Wondering what was happening between Jacob and Riley? Me too, so I ended up writing it in Jacob's point of view.**

_**Jacob's POV**_

* * *

I felt an unnatural breeze as I looked up to see the bald bloodsucker running upstairs with Bella in her hands!!

Damn, I needed to get her now. No one was in my head, and I needed their help… now!! The leech on the ground got back up, and we began circling again.

_I'm coming!_ I heard the thoughts of Embry, with a surge of relief.

The leech saw me momentarily distracted and charged forward. I swiftly dodged the attack and planted my mouth in his shoulder.

But his screech was broken by the sound of exploding glass, as I saw Embry leaping at the vampire, crashing them both right through the wall.

Crap! Bella! I followed the bald leech's scent up the stairs to a bedroom. The burning scent led me to a broken window. D-mn, D-mn!! She escaped with Bella!

With a howl of anger, I leaped back down the stairs and through the door, ignoring Embry's cries to stop.

* * *

**_GUYS, PLEASE PLEASE KEEP SENDING REVEIWS!! THANKS, MORE COMING SHORTLY...._**


	6. Mechanics

**Chapter 6: Mechanics**

* * *

_**Alright, I know my chapters have been pretty short, but I've been trying my best to find the time to make them longer…**_

**DISCLAIMER: I am not the creator of these characters; I have just improvised the story line created by Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

The wind was slapping my face when my eyes began to flutter open. _Why wasn't I dead yet?_

Victoria still ran, crushing me to her side, making it nearly impossible to breathe. She ran in haste, only dodging the trees so they wouldn't hit her body. My legs, however, slapped along the leaves and trunks, narrowly avoiding smashing into the trees.

I couldn't understand why she was still running away. I tried to think of something else to distract myself, while hallucinatory Edward maintained an unbroken growl in my head. I wondered idly why I didn't feel any pain in my legs. I actually couldn't even feel them at all. I guessed (more like hoped) that they were only numb with the cold.

The wind seemed to whip at me softer, until she stopped completely. Uh-oh. Did this mean she had come to her destination…or my end? I wished I could calm my frantic beats, there was no point to be nervous about the inevitable…death. So what if it came sooner? It didn't even matter anymore, without _him_, I just prayed for Charlie and Renne's well being, how were they supposed to take a hit like _this_.

She threw me down, but her hand followed through on my shoulder, making moving for me impossible. She tugged on something under her jacket, revealing an outdated cell phone. She dialed at an alarming speed, and spoke even faster. I couldn't catch anything, except for one word…"_air_." I idly wondered what that meant. But my preoccupied mind didn't connect any pieces.

She reached for me, but broke out into a run again, with me hanging limply to her side. It didn't know how long she ran for time didn't make any difference at this point. I began hearing deafening roars, like those released from large engines. _Very _large engines.

We swiftly broke out of the trees, into what looked like a very large cleared out land, with cement gound and bright, blurring lights. What was this place? None of this made sense.

She made a sudden sharp turn and stopped, behind some sort of building. I peered over the side of the building.

It was the Port Angeles _Air_port, but we were not in it. We stood directly on the runway.

* * *

_**Ooooh, can't wait to see what happens...**_

**_5 more reviews, and you'll get another chapter in 3 HOURS!!!, ya, you heard right THREE!!!_**

**_Thanks to those who review!!!!!_**


	7. Luggage

**Chapter 7: Luggage**

* * *

_**PART VI**_

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters created by Stephanie Meyer. I have just improvised her story line.

* * *

**Sam Uley POV**

* * *

_Jacob, JACOB!! Listen to me…I promised Billy that you wouldn't…_

Ugh, what was the use, Jacob was tuning us all out, and I could see he was trying his hardest to ignore us. I knew there was only one way he could successfully block us out; he was remembering how Bella looked at thetime I rescued her from the forest after _they_ left. That was the one thought that over-powered him and made him run faster to his destination. Her face, from that day, haunted all of us and I shuddered while I was running, following the vampire's trail.

_Jeez Jacob, just STOP already, Sam's going…we have nothing to worry about_,

Paul was internally saying. It was all just useless thoughts. Jacob hadn't even listened to Embry. The only way Jacob would stop going after Bella, was if he could hear me, and than he wouldn't possibly be able to disobey my command. I could see that wasn't going to happen. I ran too close to the highway, because I was able to run faster where the trees were sparse.

_Paul, phase back and tell Billy and Emily that Jacob and I will be a while…try not to tell them why._ _Embry, you phase back to, go to my house and take care of Emily for me. Don't let her sense you're keeping something from her._

Soon it was only Jacob's and my own thoughts. He was still concentrating hard on blocking me out. I ran knowing that I was racing slightly faster than him on the road, and could reach the vampire before he did. I began to worry as the scent led me closer and closer to another city's limits.

It was Port Angeles. I could see ahead there was a bridge connecting to the main highway directly to the city. If I could go through the bridge, I would be put in the lead, and get to the vampire faster than him.

But it was almost like a suicidal move, to be so close to the cars…and the people inside them who could easily see me. Yet silently, I pushed my side against the elevation of bridge, so I was in a clear path and more or less out of sight. I kept my head low so no one could see the gleam of my eyes. I barely breathed as I reached the end of the bridge, and sunk back into the shadows of the trees.

The vampire's route continued to weave through the trees, nearing the edge of the city. I grudgingly followed, leaving Jacob a few paces behind, heading in the same direction, on the other side of the forest. I involuntarily slowed my pace as I realized what was coming ahead through the break in the trees. It was the Port Angeles Airport.

_What?!_

It was Jacob's thoughts; he could see where I was going and paying attention now because I laid a perfect path for him to follow. He was running much faster without hesitation. I calmed myself enough to phase back. I couldn't lead Jacob any further…Billy would kill me. Stupid promises. One of the promises I made to the elders was that the newest member of the pack was not allowed to pursue a vampire alone. It made sense for someone who was still learning, but we all new Jacob was more than enough qualified. Regardless, an elder's orders were not to be disobeyed.

I slipped on the pants I had carried with me, and climbed over the airport's fence which putting me directly on the runway. The smell of the vampire was so fresh, that it trickled down like acid even when I tried to swallow it down. I crouched as I ran across the runway toward the stench, staying hidden from the bright lights. It was such a burden to be in human form, but I couldn't risk Jake hearing any of my thoughts.

I could see them now, the vampire and Bella. I saw the too pale skin, and the dull luminosity from the alien creature. They were hiding on a luggage carrier, one that was directly transporting the suitcases on to the plane. I saw the vampire slyly jump off, dragging Bella along with her liike a rag doll. I fought with the convulsions that ran down my spine.

I snuck to that very luggage carrier, watching in horror as the vampire launched _its_elf and Bella both into the cargo space of the plane. While the luggage attendants were busy with another load, I hung on to the bottom of the baggage transporter, and began to swing closer to the plane.

I didn't even stop to think what I was doing. I didn't realize that the plane was almost ready to take off. I didn't even know where it would be going. Emily would be sick with worry. A thick red haze froze over my eyes at that thought, and I fought the convulsions again while I landed into the plane's luggage compartment.

Ice froze along my throat, burning again internally on the way. The vampire stepped out of the shadows, putting barely a foot between us. I couldn't fight the tremors that quaked through me this time.


	8. Elevated

**Chapter 8: Elevated**

**PART VII:**

**Bella's trapped in the luggage compartment of the plane. But she isn't alone…blood thirsty Victoria, and the silent Sam Uley accompany her.**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters created by Stephanie Meyer. I have just improvised her story line.

* * *

_**Bella's POV**_

I was cowering against the luggage away from Victoria, but she seemed to be totally distracted. She was peering outside the luggage portal, her eyes mapping out everything infront of her even though it was pitch black. Less and less baggage flowed through, and Victoria seemed to give up on whatever she was looking for.

She began to inch closer to me in the darkness, her eyes glinting with black fury. Someone gasped very quietly. I thought it was me, but I was still unable to breathe. It was Victoria who gasped as she suddenly swiveled around.

The luggage portal closed with a whooshing sound. Making it more impossibly darker. All I could make out was a silhouette of what appeared to be a very tall man. My heart made a jagged beat.

Was it Jacob? I couldn't find the voice to tell him to save himself. I couldn't even move. Victoria stepped closer to him, but the shadow began blurring, until it blended into the darkness.

And then the shifting shadow seemed to explode, and my arm flew up instinctively to protect my eyes from the black shards that seemed to burst out from the man. But I felt no pain. I hesitantly lowered my arm to look at what had become of the phantom-like man.

At first I saw nothing but more blackness, until my peripheral vision caught a glow. I looked way up see two ominous yellow eyes, so close to the ceiling of the plane. It was one of the wolves. I failed to recognize which one in the dark.

I felt the plane's engine growl under my feet, but I was too petrified to know what that meant. I was too busy watching the massive black wolf crouched down to Victoria's level, revealing a row of glinting white dagger teeth.

Victoria hissed long and loud, and pivoted on her feet, flying towards me, a fatal look in her eyes. But something cut her short, and her face contorted in what looked like pain. I could see the wolf's teeth sunk into her granite Achilles tendon. He dragged her away from me, while Victoria's nails uselessly tried to find grip on the floor.

I could hear the planes engines rev louder, but we weren't moving…yet. I tore my eyes away form the wolf, and tried to feel around for anything, an emergency exit door, a weapon…anything to increase the little chance I had of surviving.

But I was in limited space because the gruesome fight took up the whole compartment. I found myself barely able to move, and my eyes unwilling darted towards Victoria. She was on her feet now, and they were facing each other again, anticipating the next move.

In a blink of an eye, the wolf lunged forward smashing himself and the vampire into the wall of the plane, leaving a dent that fit Victoria's contours. The entire jet lightly shook under my feat, but the engines only flared up louder, and the plane seemed to be racing across the runway.

Victoria seemed momentarily dazed, and the wolf lunged forward again, his fangs closing in towards her neck. But Victoria threw her hand forward into the massive wolf's chest, causing him to fly across the floor and lie there limply.

Victoria ran towards him, placing a dead straight kick in his chest. Only a whimper emerged from the wolf who seemed to be submerging into unconsciousness.

But I was far from fainting now because of the terror. I could feel the entire plane accelerating. Victoria nudged the wolf with her foot, but he gave no response back. I felt the body of the plane lift off of the ground, and the sudden increase of altitude sent me crashing down on the floor and popped my ears.

But I couldn't seem to hear the wail of the engine because suddenley it was disturbingly quiet in the compartment. The plane was in the air now. All I could hear was the faint voice of the intercom murmuring incomprehensible words. The only word I seemed to catch was the word _Argentina_, but I had forgotten what that meant.

I forgot what everything meant, because I found my self staring into the deadly face of Victoria. I had run out of all options.

_**Charlie's POV**_

Where the _heck_ was Bella? I was searching her room for anything, anything that gave me a hint to where she was.

It had looked like a kidnapping. My stomach churned uneasily to the thought. I had come home to find almost every room in ruins…windows shattered, holes in walls. But Bella seemed to disappear with the culprits. The thought again made my stomach heave.

I had just finished calling René, who went hysterical and straight to the police in Jacksonville, who probably couldn't do anything. But in Forks, I _was_ the police and I was doing everything in power to find Bella.

I had also just called a most unhelpful Billy, and tried to press him into letting me talk with Jacob. But Jacob wasn't in, and Billy was clearly distracted but something else entirely.

I slowly trudged downstairs after finding nothing of help in her room. I switched on the T.V. to the news channel, hoping maybe to hear reports of someone who had found Bella fine and happy. I flipped through the different news channels, until something caught my eye.

The word _emergency_. I struggled to pay attention, but it turned out to be only some emergency landing for a plane that was supposed to land somehwere in Argentina, but due to some ongoing internal damage to the body of the plane, it had to make a landing in Brazil. That wasn't what I wanted to hear.

I pressed the off button on the remote with more force than necessary. It was going to be a long night.


	9. Sleep

**Chapter 9: _Sleep_**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters created by Stephanie Meyer. I have just improvised her story line.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I didn't know how she could handle it, the thirst. Her eyes were black fire, and the dark circles under them seemed to darken in shade every second on her glowing face. I couldn't understand why she bothered waiting to kill me.

She was still standing for who knows how many minuites never moving an inch. Only her head would swivel back and forth from the still form of the massive wolf and then back to me.

I still didn't know who it was, it was much to dark, and he blended in with the shadowed corner he lay in. I couldn't tell if he was breathing. I wanted to cry for the lone wolf who came and risked his life for me, but my exhaustion didn't allow me too.

I was struggling to stay awake. My nerves helped keeping me conscious, but I could only hold for so much longer. I was very gradually slipping into oblivion.

**Sam's POV**

I could feel my torso healing, it was almost completely cured.

_Sam, get back up now! _

Jacob was pressuring me with his thoughts.

_I have to wait until she's not suspecting it!_

My tone was slightly tart, and I hoped he realized how hard this was. She was nothing like that male vampire from the forest by the reservation. He barely put up a fight, but this one…she seemed to know exactly when to escape my teeth.

I was taking very slow breaths, holding it for long amounts of time too. I tried to make it look like I wasn't breathing. But I was sure the filthy parasite could hear the breaths anyways.

I looked over at Bella from under my heavy lids. She was barely awake, and she was about to loose her alertness soon. New thoughts entered my mind, it was Embry.

_Do you know where the plane is going?_

I struggled to remember what the sleepy voice on the intercom was saying.

_Someplace in South America, I think its something like Argentina._

I could internally feel Embry shaking his head.

_I don't know if this is good or bad, but your plane's making an emergency landing in Brazil. It's because the plane's body is damaged._

He grimly thought.

I examined the wall that was badly dented. Clearly this was our fault.

_How's Emily holding up?_

It hurt to ask this question. I wanted to be with her so bad.

_I am telling her that you're still running after Jacob, but I'm not sure if she's buying it…_An image of Emily's worried face flashed trough Embry's mind.

I grudgingly swallowed the lump that arose in my throat.

_Come on Sam, get the stupid bloodsucker!_

Jacob was yelling through his agitated thinking.

The vampire was looking at me right now, with uncertainty in her alien face. She hesitantly glanced back at Bella who was passed out on top of the luggage.

I swiftly got up; all my energy restored, and lunged behind her before she even had the time to turn around. I grabbed a mouthful of her shoulder, while she tried to suppress her scream. She turned around, tearing herself away form my mouth, to face me.

She was circling around me, but the sudden dive of the plane downwards, brought her skidding closer to me. I took my chance, and attacked her leg. This time her screeches were cut off by the sudden whirlwind of noise. The plane was finally landing.

She looked haggard and disproportioned, but she was somehow able to get back up. But both of our attentions were diverted when we heard a loud intake of breath. Bella was standing upright now, but looking as if she might faint again from terror.

I took the benefit of Victoria's doubt and snapped at her neck. Her screech was cut of when her vocal cords were not one piece anymore.

I stepped back, taking a sigh and then looked at Bella. The look on her face was one of total incomprehension. I needed to phase back to make her snap out of it.

One problem…no pants. Although I guess that wouldn't be much a crisis since we were stuck in the luggage compartment. The plane uneasily hit the runway with a jolt.

**Victoria's POV**

Pieces of me were everywhere. Never in since my turning had I felt so much pain.

I felt my parts quivering and struggling to find my other halves. It would only be a matter of time before I would be whole again.

I felt my mouth grin through the pain.

**

* * *

**

**SOME IMPORTANT QUESTIONS ANSWERED**

1. Vampires are able to reassemble, after being disembowelled. Recall the tribal story that Billy told the pack...and Bella in Eclipse. It said that even after they shredded the vamp to pieces, it began to put itself/herself back together again.

2. This is _NOT _strictly a Bella/Jacob fic. A very important charcter will have his/her intro soon.

3. And yes, Edward is somewhere is South America tracking a false lead left by Victoria (that is fact from New Moon).


	10. Morning Air

**Chapter 10: _Morning Air_**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters created by Stephanie Meyer. I have just improvised her story line.

* * *

**Edward POV**

Everything here was cold…everything was always cold. For six months I hadn't felt anything but that. Even in the smoldering heat here. Even with my face pressed against the warm, wet wood of someone's attack. I could only feel the cold.

I sighed and prayed that sleeping were possible. I felt like it was a fairy-tale in reverse and that I was doomed to a wide awake slumber. _I_ was the one under the spell, and could only be awaken by _her_ kiss.

Bella…I would be crying if I were human…if I was human and the world was sane, I would have died years before she was born. But I wouldn't trade her love for anything. I was forever thankful that I felt only a few short months of the truest love.

I felt on edge today, I didn't know why, and it didn't even matter. I rolled over to look up at the hole in the ceiling. Smog covered everything, but a hazy pink kiss finally touched the morning sky.

I sat up, and tried to shake off the feeling of edginess, it didn't make sense to feel it. But continues to gorw restless, which was something I never did. I felt the over-powering instinct to escape my mock jail cell.

I got up, and slid down, and out of the house and began to run. I was unsure where I was taking myself, but it didn't matter…I only wanted one thing from life, but I had given that up too. So I didn't care where my legs took me.

I ran slower than usual because of my overtaking thirst. I hadn't hunted for so many days. But I didn't stop, I couldn't.

**Bella POV**

I didn't know how long I had been frozen in this position. We had just landed, but my eyes hadn't moved from the wolf who was starring back at me. He seemed to shrug, and jumped by me towards a pile luggage.

He seemed to keep his distance and acted wary, but I didn't understand why, he had just saved my life. I could see his mouth leaning towards a suitcase. He garbed something and pulled, and the entire lid of the suitcase swiftly came undone. His face dove nose first into the piles of clothing until I head him grunt in what sounded like relief.

He held a garment of some sort in his mouth and threw it aide. He continued on to another suitcase, doing the same as before, but this time he removed all the items and pushed them in another corner.

He finished when he had four, now empty, suitcases. I tried not to think of the quivering pale remenants of Victoria as he threw them in the suitcases. If I looked close enough, I could still see the baggage quivering slightly.

He went back to his selective pile of garments and he eyed at me meaningfully for a short while.

"Oh!" I blushed heavily as I realized what he meant.

I turned around to face the other wall; he didn't need a crowd watching him change.

"Bella," a silky smooth voice acknowledged from behind me.

I turned around, not sure who to expect.

It was Sam. He stood there tall and somehow unruffled, and was now wearing a pair of jeans, a size to big, and a bright shirt with Hawaiian flowers plastered on it. Any other time, I wouldn't be able to control the giggles to see him like this. Yet now, I could only stare at him with a look in my eyes that I hoped looked like gratitude. He took a breath and took a hesitant step towards me.

"Bella did she so anything to you?" he demanded, while his eyebrows came together when I was taking too long to answer.

"Um, no," I replied in a shaky voice, "It's just my legs…they hurt."

"Do you if I take a look at them?" he asked me with genuine concern. "

Um sure…" There wasn't any point in denying.

His finger lightly probed at my calf, until I winced. He stopped.

"I don't think it's broken. It is just really badly swollen, if might hurt to walk"

When I didn't say anything he continued.

"Bella, it's time to get off the plane."

"Mmm" I murmured feeling half asleep again.

Plus, I really didn't know how we were going to get off it without a passport or I.D.

"I'll carry you." I was about to protest, but had no energy to.

I didn't know how he managed to pick up four suitcases _and_ me, but he did. I was almost entirely asleep, but an abrupt wave of an unknown emotion almost woke me up when I felt us walk into the morning air. I fell asleep again, in his arms, thinking about why I had this reaction. It felt almost like revitalization, but it wasn't that.

It was the emotion of sweet reunion.


	11. Impulse

**Chapter 11: _Impulse_**

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters created by Stephanie Meyer. I have just improvised her story line.

* * *

**Bella POV**

I felt stiff. It was because I was lying across a very rigid mattress. I stretched my arms, and I tried to do the same with my legs, but they were weak with pain.

Remembrance of the past twelve some hours came crashing back down on me. Red eyes, shattered glass, a russet wolf, quivering pieces than a black wolf … Sam! I jolted upright and looked around.

It looked like a cheap motel, and smelled of stale alcohol and cheap cigarettes. No one was in the room except for me. I saw a door wide open adjoining my room to someplace else, and tried to walk towards it. But my legs collapsed half-way to the door, and I fell loudly and narrowly missed smashing my face.

I didn't even hear footsteps, but there was Sam, holding his hand out. I took it, needing more support than I thought was necessary and allowed him led me to the other room. Inn this room, it was just another bed, but had the addition of a couch, an outdated TV and phone. I gasped when I saw the phone remembering someone.

"Charlie!" I managed to squeeze out.

Sam nodded and said, "Jacob called him for you."

"But what did you tell him?" I was worried for Charlie's health.

It seemed like running away was becoming a regular habit for me, but I didn't myself to remember the reason for other times. I was clutching the hole in my stomach when he finally responded.

"To be honest with you, we have no way of connecting you're house being trashed, and your kidnapping into a logical, believable story…so we're not giving Charlie a straight answer," he saw my face and revised, "Well, we've managed to mostly convince him that you're okay and safe."

I think I just nodded back, because four suitcases lying against the wall had caught my eye.

Sam saw my distraction and said, "I'm going to have to burn those soon…" His voice trailed off because I started to run, more like crawl out of the room.

I didn't want to hear anymore. I fell on the bed sobbing, maybe it was tears of joy…I couldn't tell anymore. Joy didn't exist in my world, and tears were so regular they became an emotionless habit for me. I didn't know why I was sudenly so overwhelmed.

But it was comforting knowing that there were no more deranged vampires after me, and that Charlie was safe. But the thought didn't completely suppress my tears and I really didn't know why. Maybe I was going crazy. I was struck by dozens of sensless conflicting emotions, and they didn't fit with the situation.

I felt my subconscious tugging at my thoughts. It was like my subconscious wanted me to go somewhere, somewhere close to where I already was. It felt like going there would solve all my problems. But that was impossible, only one thing could ever solve my problems, and he was gone for good. At first I tried to shake the useless thoughts from my head. I thought about going insane once more.

But then I wiped my tears with my shirt's sleeves. What did I have to lose? I might as well try to find the place that tugged at my mind. I grabbed the bed for support as I got up, and clung to anything on the way to make my trip to the room next to me a bit more bearable.

Sam had a guilty look in his eye, and began to open his mouth for what I assumed would be an apology. I wouldn't have any of that, so intercepted his words, and raised my hand to stop him.

"Sorry, Sam, I just…well it been…I'm just having a hard time, sorry and thank-you for everything." I managed to choke out.

Sam seemed to understand exactly what I was saying, but stayed quiet, he knew I wasn't done.

"How did we get here?" He pulled out a wallet that I was sure wasn't his.

"Well," he said, "I guess the person whose pants I borrowed funded our stay here. Are you hungry, I could order food in here?"

"Um no…" I said grabbing the chance to go out, "Let's get it from some other place."

"Okay," he said, scrutinizing me with squinted eyes.

We walked outside while I was hanging onto Sam's arm for support. It was cloudy and lightly drizzling but it was flaming hot.

Sam had brought the suitcases with him. It looked odd, but the sooner we got rid of Victoria's remains the better, I thought while cringing away from them.

We had passed a dozen road-side stands and restaurants, but I had said no to all of them. I knew I was testing his patience, but I needed to find, well… wherever it was I needed to find. I assumed we were entering the non-tourist end of the city, because the tropical trees grew denser and the houses began looking more and more like shacks.

There were small bon-fires everywhere that people huddled against. I guess that this rainy weather was cold to them. Sam switched directions and walked to an isolated bon-fire, and chucked the suitcases in the fire, without taking a second look back. I guess the sudden over-powering smel of burning was enough assurance for him.

I didn't dare look either. We kept on walking while Sam grew more agitated. But I didn't stop yet because it felt like I was so close to my destination. I needed just a few more steps to reach my unknown desire. It felt like the answer to my search was so close.

And suddenly, Sam shoulder's straightened out, and his entire body went rigid. His nostrils flared while I felt his arm quiver under me.

But I barely noticed Sam, because I knew I had reached my destination, and waited to see whatever my mind carved.


	12. Whole Again

**Chapter 12: _Whole Again_**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters created by Stephanie Meyer. I have just improvised her story line.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I felt like I my missing pieces came rushing back to me. I felt my heart beat real joy through my vines. I felt my staggered breaths push through my lungs because it seemed the world had stopped and nothing else mattered, or ever would matter.

Because there _he_ stood. No words could possibly describe the sculpture of real beauty that stood not five paces away from me. I must have been hallucinating or dreaming, but I would rather live in a world of hallucination than come back to reality.

But he looked so real, like he was actually standing their, while the rain slipped in droplets off his perfect face. I couldn't read the look on his face, so I began to step forward to take his face into my hands and look at him forever.

I didn't care if everyone thought I was crazy, so I tried to walk to be with my mind's sham. But I couldn't move from my spot. Something was clamping down on my shoulder. Maybe this was a dream, because it felt like I was quaking unnaturally. But I realized is it was just Sam.

I tried to tug free of his grasp, and tried unsuccessfully again to walk to _him_ with my arms wide open. His arms were opened too, so inviting that I was using my entire mite to take Sam's arm off of me.

Couldn't Sam see this was all I wanted? I was getting angry. But all traces of anger disappeared when _he_ opened his mouth to speak.

"Bella." his warm honey voice trickled down my ears and flooded my throat until I couldn't breathe. I could hear love saturated in _his_ every letter. I must be dreaming, because in real life Edward couldn't possibly sound like he wanted me.

"Stay away from her!" It was Sam's harsh whisper, but I could only look at him with bewilderment.

He could see _him_ too? My heart began to pump at dangerous speeds. Wasn't a dream? What if I was actually here? What if that was actually _him_?

I didn't know if it was Sam's quivering arm that was making me sway uneasily, or if it was my own legs. But whatever it was, blackness started to engulf me, while I was trying holding on to my ray of light that finally came back to me. I couldn't believe I was fainting again! But the rush of emotions was dizzying and the rain blurring and so I didn't win the fight with the blackness, and everything faded out to oblivion.

**Edward's POV**

And the instant her warm, sweet eyes locked with mine she swayed uneasily and her eyes fell closed as she fell into his hold.

"What did you do to her?!" someone was demanding, but I wouldn't be able to frame a coherent answer.

Because even though there she lay unconscious, her innocence and beauty was over-powering and all I could do was stop and stare. It was as if the past six months had only been a nightmare, and all I needed was to be able to see her rosy cheeks, her humming heartbeat and smell her delicious perfume.

I walked forward, not thinking about anything else, so I could go over to her and be able to hold her in my arms forever. But someone hissed. I was snapped out of my longing, because long quivering arms were forming chains against my Bella.

I looked into the eyes that gave away his identity. He was a werewolf.

I was so incapacitated by Bella's presence I couldn't even concentrate on his scattering thoughts or his rancid smell. He, on the other hand, seemed to know exactly who I was.

An involuntary hiss escaped out of my throat while I was fighting the instincts to kill him. He seemed to be doing the same, trying to control the convulsions that shook Bella with him. He threatened to explode any second, and was much, much too close to Bella.

Either I had to get Bella out, or I had to calm him down. His eyes were closed in furious concentration that he could lose at any given time.

All he was thinking was _Calm down, CALM DOWN! _

Alright, get Bella out. I charged forward and began to break his grip, but he himself let go easily. He was putting all his strength into staying his human form.

I pulled Bella away from him in one sweeping motion and backed up away from the werewolf. I watched as his free fingers began pressing his temples in concentration. The shudders seemed to momentarily speed up, until they calmed down all together.

Bella's warmth flooded my chest, and I was so mesmerized by her fragility, I barely heard him speak or think.

"Get away from her!" he ferociously whispered while he thought: _Get a grip on yourself; don't ask stupid questions…just get Bella and the heck out of here._

I ignored that question (and the thoughts) and challenged him with a question of my own.

"Who are you?" I demanded in an acid voice.

"That doesn't really matter, does it, Cullen?" But his mind gave him away. His name was Sam Uley, he was the leader of the wolf pack from the La Push Reserve.

\So I guess he knew me really well then.

"Why are you here with her?" I asked glancing at Bella for a moment too long.

Images of violence filled his head.

"Why would it even matter to you…you left her."

But I couldn't concentrate on his words; I was still listening to his thoughts of the vampire he had fought. The vampire he was fighting was Victoria.

I looked at this Sam Uley with incredulous eyes. "You fought a vampire on plane?!"

He looked stunned. "How do you know?"

But again I was focused in on his thoughts as the entire story was folding out in his mind.

I saw Victoria, running away with Bella in her hands. Then I saw them all in an airplane, fighting each other while Bella cowered against a corner. And then I saw Victoria in pieces

This time I was the one shaking, from fury, relief, anger and almost every other emotion that I had left with Bella months ago. I addressed him for the first time.

"Sam Uley," I said while I heard him gasp, "I think it would be right to discuss this somewhere more reasonable."

His gaze flickered from Bella to my dark eyes three times before he answered.

"Fine, follow me."

**Random Passer By's POV**

This had too be my lucky day. Someone left six brand new suitcases in a fire. I could still save them from damage. I was practically gushing at how much money I could get off these.

I pulled the black cases out one by one from the fire, and stomped out the remaining flames. Maybe there was even stuff inside!

I was positively ecstatic as my fingers wrapped around one of the zippers to see what surprise the suitcase beheld. I opened the lid quickly, my excitement rising.

At first I didn't know what I was looking at. But then I let out a blood-curdling scream as I recognized the object.

It was a shivering arm with a dimembered hand lying near by.

I ran as fast as my legs could take me.

**Victoria's POV**

There was so much burning pain one moment, and then suddenly it cut off. I think someone was pulling my pieces out of the fire.

I felt a rush of air on my arm that was in pieces somewhere else. I heard a scream, and some human running.

At least my hand was free. I could already feel it unzipping the rest of the suitcases eagerly trying to find the rest of me. Light flooded in when the bag, with my head, finally opened.

With everything free once again, it was all too easy to become myself and whole again. I felt renewed, and my fury was heightened to extents that I was hissing involuntarily. I already had another plan being set in motion. But this time I won't make the mistake of attacking with just one other helping hand.

Nuh-uh. I needed _a lot_ of helping hands this time.

* * *


	13. Real Facades

**Chapter 14:** **_Real Facades_**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters created by Stephanie Meyer. I have just improvised her story line.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

My head was spinning. It was spinning with blurred images of _him_. I squeezed my eyes tighter, I didn't want my hallucinations to disappear…I wanted to remain in this oblivion for ever.

The dream (I thought) I just had, had starred Sam Uley as per usual. But this time, we weren't in the bitter forests of Forks; we were in a place that was filled with fiery heat. It still felt like that now, very hot.

I took a deep breath and remembered how _he_ had said my name. But this time it hurt to think about him. My arms locked around my torso to try to stifle some of the pain.

"She's awake now." It was a musical voice that belonged to an angel.

My hands flashed over my eyes and I struggled to keep them closed, not wanting the voice to fade away. I felt someone lightly tugging at my arm. It was suddenly cold all around me.

My heart sped up a few notches until my breathing was shallow. It actually felt like _he_ was holding me. I wanted this dream to never find its end. It was still to perfect, even if I couldn't see his face, but I couldn't risk opening my eyes.

"Why isn't she getting up yet?" It was a new voice that was familiar and pulling at the edges of a lost memory. That's when it hit me.

Again images of Victoria being torn apart by a massive black wolf came rushing back, and then the memory was cut off. Because then I remembered seeing dull bronze hair and eyes that smoldered like the heat. The memory was so beautiful that I was knocked breathless.

This time cold hands gripped my shoulders, and lightly shook my rigid position. My eyes flew open. And there his face was. It was leaned in so close to mine. And without thinking my lips, on their own accord, flew into his perfect ones.

Tears began to fall like there was no end to them because he was kissing me back. But my uncontrollable sobs kept breaking through, and with his smooth hands, he pulled away my face a looked into my eyes. Even through my hazy vision, all I could see was _him_. I couldn't look away because I was lost in his darkness of his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

But it wasn't his honey voice who asked me the question, it was someone else. I didn't even remember who else it was and I couldn't remember how to answer this question. And then _his_ hands locked around my face and he asked me the same question.

"Bella, are you alright?"

My teeth only rattled together incomprehensibly while I tried to answer him back. His face contorted in what could only be worry and pain.

I couldn't handle to see him like that and I tried to hold back the sobs, but only the world "F-f-fine," slipped out. His face smoothed back, but his eyes held some unreadable expression. I struggled to find my voice.

"Why are you here?" I whispered while my ghost hole was waiting to be ripped back up.

"It was like something was pulling me here and I needed to reach it no matter what. I can't explain it"

But I must have heard wrong, because that was me he was explaining. I was the one who felt the insuppressible need to go to the place my subconscious wanted me to go. I guess my body finally decided to find what it was yearning for.

But it didn't make any sense coming out if his mouth. He looked like he was thinking very hard for someway to explain.

"It was like I couldn't control it, and my legs just ran in search for something. And I found what I couldn't be complete without anymore. I found you, Bella..."

I shook my head; none of what he was saying made sense. He dropped his head to my level. He was about to say something, but the other anonymous voice in the room spoke.

"She needs to talk with Charlie soon."

Hearing my father's name, I tore my gaze away from _his_ and looked at the speaker. It was Sam, how I could have possibly forgotten? He wore the signature calm mask on his face, but his eyes hid nothing. They were cold and hard.

I looked back at _him._ He only nodded, and took a silver little phone out of his pocket. He held it out for me to take. I reached forward, but the instance my hand met his, I was flooded with electricity that left me frozen. He too, froze at our touch, but quickly arranged his features and dialed the numbers himself at a dizzying speed. It all felt like deja-vu.

He placed the phone on my ear, and held it there because his other hand took mine, and held it too his chest.

"Hello?" an exasperated Charlie sounded on the other end.

I cleared out my throat in response to Charlie's worried voice.

"D-d-ad it's me," I muttered in a shaky voice.

"Bella! Where are you? Are you hurt? Are you okay?" Charlie was babbling.

"I fine" I assured him, my voice going stronger while _he _was stroking the back of my hand.

"I'm fine…now."

**Victoria's POV**

I needed to hunt immediately. My throat was burning in thirst, and swallowing my own venom just made it worse.

Thudding heartbeats filled my head, and I decided which one I would stalk. From a nearby human house, luring voices flooded the little shack. The aroma from inside the house danced towards my nose pulling me in.

I silently crept by the open window to look at my prey. Inside there were two young children whose fresh, sweet blood made my head spin.

There was also a young woman, and a healthy, built man. He would work perfectly in my strategic play.

But the rest of the family, well…they were only _food_ for thought after all…

* * *


End file.
